


Practical Matters

by DistractedDaydreamer



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/pseuds/DistractedDaydreamer
Summary: "On paper, Hong had not seemed important at all. It would be the impression she made in person that would elevate her from inconsequential to...beloved."Or"Sewing, sappiness, and secrets. That's it. That's the fic."
Relationships: Gisette/Jiyel Scholar
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Practical Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bass_Line](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/gifts).



> hope you like your fic <3<3 last year you wrote me lovely gifts, i hope this year i can bring you a little joy too!!

The servants edged around her, sending darting looks at the noblewoman in their midst. Hong couldn’t help but feel annoyed at the glances, but suppressed the irritation beneath a calm and steady gaze. It made sense for them to be unnerved - most of the nobles at the Summit weren’t used to a day of hard work in their lives, and saw the servants as invisible conveniences, if they deigned to pay attention to them at all. 

Certainly, Hong was no different in that respect. Commoners were petty people with petty problems, and their drama was on such a small scale as to be rather boring. But all the same, servants gossiped. And she was tired of Ria and Sayra and Jasper’s constant presence in and out of her room, invading her space. Picking up some practical skills - and simultaneously plucking information from unsuspecting servants - seemed like a good way to kill two birds with one stone. 

Affected humility seemed a useful facade for this situation. A few soft-spoken, charming compliments about how much she admired their tireless work, and she had the group relaxing slightly in her presence. Not so much as to forget her status, but enough so that they consented to teach her some of the work they did, starting with needlework. Instead of delicate embroidery, they wove fat, sturdy stitches to mend sheets and neat, hidden ones to mend dresses. She learned to darn socks and stitch buttonholes, and she listened and listened, soaking up the information they dropped like a sponge. 

She pricked her fingers more times than she would like to admit, and honestly, she preferred books as a way to conceal her attention rather than needlework. Still… she wasn’t one to lie to herself. She wouldn’t say that she liked the servants simpering, silly stories, or the tedious work, but something about the meditative calm in the servants quarters soothed her, and even with her mission accomplished, she kept coming back.

* * *

Gisette lounged carefully on one of the chairs placed in the makeshift practice room, holding court with the group of minor actors and stagehands who didn’t feel like doing work right now. A play was an unconventional but intriguing proposition, and her starring role as Vienna did well at cementing her “rule” over the other delegates. While technically she did share the spotlight with Penelope, who was sitting nervously next to her, the girl seemed to not have the slightest grasp of cunning or manipulation, and easily deferred to Gisette’s suggestions. Her cripplingly low self esteem provided a convenient handle for Gisette to bend her to her will; but luckily for Penelope, it was in Gisette’s interest that they be allies, not enemies. 

In the privacy of her own mind, Gisette could admit that she was glad she didn’t have to crush the girl. The naivety would normally irritate her, but the girl truly was charming. And everything else aside, she thought it would make Hong sad.

Pretending to watch Penelope practice her lines with one of the minor actors, she watched Hong, who was helping one of the Hise pirates and the tomboy countess from Wellin shift props. While the girl looked bored, Gisette knew that if she truly didn’t want to help, she would find a way to manipulate her way out of it. She suspected that perhaps there was a little fondness in her cold reclusive sweetheart for their companions at this summit; for while connections were always valuable, some of the ones who Hong frequented were not who Gisette would consider important. Though admittedly, on paper Hong had not seemed important at all; it would be the impression she made in person that had suddenly elevated her from inconsequential to...beloved.

Then again, what did Hong consider important?

She was always evasive and secretive when asked. Hong was probably as good a liar and as good at spotting lies as she was. Maybe even better.

Gisette thinks back to the first time they met, when Hong reassured her warmly that the Revaire monarchy had her support, and Gisette realised with a shock that she could not say for sure whether it was a truth or a lie. 

Hong was an enigma, a challenge, and a delight. She seemed to always know the game Gisette was playing, staying effortlessly in step with any challenge Gisette had drawn up. And then, smiling, upping the stakes - surprising with insightful, direct comments that drew out unplanned responses. Even though Gisette had a plan for anything else. 

It was the closest to honest Gisette had ever gotten with anyone except her brother. 

Which shouldn’t matter, since honesty was overrated anyway. Maybe that was what she liked about Hong. On most matters, she didn’t know where the other stood, since Hong was careful never to let her own personal secrets slip. She admired that wisdom. 

On other matters, she felt the two of them were in startling accord. They both had a flexible relationship with the truth, and a flexible relationship with morality. They both found manipulating people the most challenging, fascinating and rewarding game to play.

They both felt that startling, electric attraction to one another.

Penelope reached a line that was meant to be funny, so she let the smile she was suppressing come to her face. Hong had finished moving the props and had settled on the top of a wooden chest, holding a book in front of her. Twins Loud and Louder were chattering away, but Hong looked straight at her and nodded in acknowledgement. 

Gisette blinked slowly. Hong’s lips twitched, and she knew her acknowledgement had been seen.

It was nice, not having to say anything to be understood. It was nice, not to be judged.

At that moment, as to remind her not to be a sap, one of the stagehands walking by stepped on the train of the costume Penelope was wearing, just at the moment Clarmont was pulling her forward in a choreographed move. And there was a loud, ripping noise of tearing silk. 

The whole group went silent. The stagehand started to apologise furiously. 

One of the minor nobles gasped “Oh no Penelope, Avalie will freak on you! The play is so soon, how will anyone fix it?”

Penelope started to cry, and Clarmont took her into his arms to comfort her and hide the tears.

An uncomfortable stillness reigned in the centre of the group, while furious whispering took up around the edges.

“What if we have to throw the whole dress away?” worried one of the airheaded costume heads.

There was a loud snap as a book was suddenly shut. Hong walked up to the group purposefully, boots clacking slightly against the wooden floor. “Why would you have to throw the dress away? It’s just a rip. Princess Penelope, could you turn so I can have a look?”

“It’s just Penelope,” sniffed the princess, rubbing at her tears. Clarmont laid a hand on her arm reassuringly, as she turned away from him to give Hong better access to the rip. 

She studied it for a moment, then produced of all things a sewing kit from within her long sleeves. “I can patch it up,” she declared. “I’ll do it fast, too. Don't worry. I don't think it'll be noticeable from the audience, and you won’t waste rehearsal time today.”

Penelope thanked her effusively, but Hong just got to work. Her long fingers moved quickly and surely, almost dancing across the silk. The stitches were neat and even, the movement practical.

Where had Hong learned to sew?

She wanted to know.

But instead, she leaned forward to signal approval and urge the group to follow suit. “You have very talented hands. It seems like you never run out of surprises, darling Hong.” 

“I live to surprise,” replied Hong, and the corners of her mouth twitched upwards again. Gisette let herself smile back - a slow, pleased smile. A sincere smile; and if that was no practical matter, well, it shouldn’t matter to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a character who actually tried to up her practical skill intrigued me. It might not be an optimal build; but it does create opportunities for some interesting scenes, and I wanted to explore that! 
> 
> I also really wanted to write an ode about what Gisette loves about Hong... I'm sure there are more reasons, but I think there's only so much gushing our ice princess will do and I might have already stepped over the line :p


End file.
